


The Party Can Wait

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: What happens when Hermione can't find the hat for her Halloween costume?





	The Party Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> There was a naughty little picture posted in the Restricted Section facebook group, and it put this little plunny in my head. It's just a little one shot.. :)

They were going to be late, she just knew it. Hermione Granger was running around her flat trying to find the last piece of her costume. _Where the hell is that damn hat?_ She thought while throwing her possessions around her normally neat office. She wasn’t the one to lose things. She was Hermione Granger, damnit. She was organized. She was polished and put together. She most definitely didn’t lose things.

“Harry, have you seen my hat for my costume?” she yelled. “We’re going to be late to this stupid Ministry Halloween Party.” She had torn through her office, and was now making her way into their bedroom. “Harry! Are you even listening –” her voice trailed off as she stopped in the doorway.

Hermione stood there, mouth open, eyes wide, staring at her boyfriend. She had found her hat. There in front of her was Harry, wearing nothing but her hat and a cape draped slightly around his shoulders. “Do you like my costume, Hermione?” he purred. “I thought we could match.”

Hermione was frozen, her eyes glued to Harry’s noticeable erection as he stalked closer to her.

“Do you like my costume?” He whispered in her ear. _When had he gotten so close?_ For once in her life, Hermione couldn’t think. Honestly, she could barely breathe. His naked body was pressed against hers, and she was lost in his touch.

“Harry? What –”

“Shhhh. Just feel. The party can wait, my love.”

As Harry kissed his way down her neck, Hermione let out a shuddered breath. “Ok, you’re right” _Maybe I can be late just this once_, she thought as she gave into his ministrations. “The party can wait.”


End file.
